This application relates to reduced bacitracin and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. In a particular aspect this application relates to reduced bacitracin having improved stability.
Bacitracin is an antibiotic obtained by cultivation of the organism Bacillus subtilis on a nutrient fermentation medium. It is a polypeptide containing a thiazoline ring as a portion of its structure. Bacitracin and its salts are effective against most bacteria but are relatively ineffective against fungi.
Bacitracin itself is rather unstable and its potency gradually diminishes on storage at ambient temperatures. This effect is especially significant at elevated temperatures. Salts of bacitracin are much more stable -- especially the zinc salt -- and have been valuable in animal feeds as growth promoters. However, stability is still a problem with such products, especially in the presence of moisture normally present in feed ingredients. Accordingly there is a need for a form of bacitracin which has improved stability during storage.